totally love struck!
by Bones92
Summary: Sam is noticing that David is keeping an eye on her and also calling her a name that isn’t hers. What if David knows the girls secret and what if he has one of his own. Big Sam x David.rated T for language among other things.
1. Bella!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Totally Spies or there characters. Please read and reveiw and of course ENJOY! _**

* * *

Totally love struck.

Bella!

Chapter 1

He said it again! I know sometimes I can be pretty smart and figure these things out myself, but why is he calling me that? it isn't even my name! and he knows my name so why? WHY? God this is so frustrating.

The bell rings interrupting my thoughts and the whole class rises, followed by an erupt of laughing and chatter, As they walk out of the class room in groups of twos and threes.

I wait for my girlfriends ,Clover and Alex, outside the classroom door, as I usually do every day we have English. There taking longer then usual, so I decide to go get them this time.

Not looking were i'm going, I bump into someone ,hard, and my head snaps back ways from the blow and I close my eyes and prepare myself for the hard , cold marble floor that i'm about to collide with . But instead I feel two arms swing around me and pull me into them. I'm up against someone's chest ,I know, I can hear there heartbeat its fast like they got a fright. I slowly open my eyes to revile David with his arms wraped around me. I'm looking up into his eyes now , there so beautiful.

He's smiling at me and not to mention his grip isn't loosening ,which works just fine for me, god I could stay like this forever i'm in a moment of bliss and I love it, I hope he does too.

After a few seconds he lets go of me but doesn't stop staring into my eyes.

'you gonna be okay ?' he asks. I nearly don't hear him because i'm looking straight into his eyes, dam there so distracting.

'ye..yeah' I stutter . I pat my body 'no broken bones!' I joke then laugh. Lame, lame, lame. 'Why do you joke when you know you cant joke Sam!' I think angrily at myself. He smiles and picks up his school bag.

'well then since there's no 'broken bones', I should be going' he says. He walks around me and just as he passes he whispers. 'see you around, Bella.' there it is again the 'Bella'!. What does he mean ? what is he doing ? Oh god I have such a major head ache just trying to think about it.

'Ooooooo someone's getting a little close , no ?' Alex teases. I wonder if she can help me with this whole 'Bella' thing? Well only one way to find out!.

'No were not, I bumped into him by accident and that's all ,not another word!' I warn her. Maybe I'll wait till were home to ask her about it.

' Anyway what took you's so l-' I stop because I notice Clover isn't here with us. 'weres Clover?' I ask.

'With the reason we took so long' Alex joked. I take I peek in the English classroom and I see Clover looking as bored as hell, listening to an over excited Arnold. He's jumping up and down like a frog and for some reason I don't want to know why.

'Yeah yeah, listen Arnold that's great and all but its lunch time and times wasting ,so if we could talk about this maybe after school that would be great' Clover says and quickly grabs her bag and walks out of the English classroom before Arnold has a chance to reply.

'Oh god why me ? Why me?. I swear that little-' 'shhh' I hush her. 'he's coming up to us'.

Clover turns around full force and looks at him with angry eyes that seem to burn into him.

'I haven't come to annoy you, just to have lunch with you' all three of us gave him a funny look. 'my friends are on a field trip and there's nobody else' he informed us.

'No' clover answered. she was looking angrily at him.

'CLOVER' Alex and I said in echo. Why was she being so mean? she's not really like that, even if it is towards Arnold.

'Aw please Clover?' Arnold begged. He had his puppy dog eyes on, I would have cracked and said yes but Clover, being selfish for a reason I do not no YET, said out plain 'no' again.

' Of course if your willing to let me of the hook with that thing we were just talking about in the classroom, I think I can make an exception' she said somehow looking proud of herself. I knew it ! I knew she was going to make him do something first. Tick for tack, or is it tack for toe? Whatever, who cares, point is , I knew it .

Arnolds face dropped and he nodded slowly , he looked so sad, I wonder what the thing was? Wait to be honest, I really don't. Clover nodded and her face pulled into a huge grin and she whipped around again and started walking straight for the cafeteria.

Alex and I walked after her, then Arnold came behind us with his head down and dragging his feet behind him. 'Poor little guy' I thought, it was hard not to feel sorry for him when he looked like that, surly Alex felt the same. I got my answer when I looked at her face, she was looking at Arnold, her face looked heartbroken.

When we got to the cafeteria we looked around for Clover. She was already sitting at a table with all of our favourite foods on it. But she wasn't eating anything, she was filling her nails. 'Typical' I thought to myself.

We walked over to the table and Alex and Arnold started to eat . I wasn't hungry ….okay that's a lie, I was actually really hungry and they were starting to eat my food, I just didn't want to eat because he was looking at me … sorry, not looking at me, staring at me. He was sitting over there at the jock table reading a book, well holding a book with a page open because his eyes were focused on me, and eating a green apple. God he looks so hot even when he's not trying.

'Aren't you hungry?' clover asks taking some of my bread. So , so hungry, I wanted to answer.

'Nah not really' I lied. I'd be far to embarrassed to eat while his eyes are glued to my body. Speaking of which, why are they glued to my body?. I just don't get him lately. i mean he was never like this before, the starring and the 'bella' only started happening last week.

Just as I'm thinking this, he slams the book closed and throws it into his bag and then throws the rest of his apple in the bin, but he picks up another apple, a red one, and starts walking….walking….walking over to our table. Oh my god why?. Maybe he'll just walk by , yeah that's it he's just gonna walk by our table. 'relax Sam its okay' I tell myself.

But he's not just gonna walk by the table ,oh no, he stops right in front of me. My heart stops, you'll be ok Sam, just don't crack any jokes! I warn myself. He smiles at us and picks out a hardback book from his bag and hands it to Arnold.

' Here you go Arnold you said you needed this right?' David asks. Arnold face stetches into a smile and he's babbling on about how thankful he is. But David isn't listening because ….because he's looking at me, just staring into my eyes, I feel like i'm being hypnotised and I have the sudden urge to get up out of my seat and kiss him. But being the sensible one, I don't, damn being sensible. But at least my bad side is debating with my good side.

Arnold stops talking and David turns his head back to him. He says that he's welcome like he's been listen to him this whole time. Maybe he was maybe its all in my ,over active imagination, head. I close my eyes and shake my head to make me think straight.

' Here' I hear him say. I open my eyes to see him in front of me ,holding out the red apple he had earlier.

'I noticed you didn't eat anything' he said sweetly. He's voice is so beautiful to my ears I can't help but stare at him for a moment before reaching out my hand to take the apple. When he handed me the apple he stroked one of his fingers along the side of my hand. I was left in awe for a few seconds and I felt like I just wanted to jump on him but of course me being …. Well me , I don't.

'Alex, Clover , Arnold' he nods to each one when saying there name's and then when it came to me he hesitated ' Bella' he says smiling and walks off out of the cafeteria.

'What did he just call you?' clover asks curiously. I don't answer i'm still in awe , its not in my head he really did do that . The feel of his skin touching mine was like heaven it makes me urn for more.

'Hello?.. earth to Sam.' Alex says while waving a hand over my face trying to attract my attention.

'He's always calling me it but I don't know what he means by it' I reply sadly. I wish I did. Please, please let me know.

' He's calling you beautiful' Arnold pipes in over Alex and clover's chatter. I turn and look at him shocked.

' what?' clover and Alex say at once. There staring at him in disbelieve.

' He's calling you beautiful' he says again, clearly not bothered by our reactions.

Oh of course. He is calling me beautiful . Bella means beautiful, how in the world did I miss that?, wait he's calling ME , me beautiful. Why? And why now?.

'What do you mean Arnold' clover asks.

'well you see, in Italian Bella means beautiful. So I can only guess that's what he's calling you Sam' he explains matter of factly. What do I do?, Do I talk to him ?, Ask him out ? No id be far to shy to do that but I should definitely talk to him right?.

'You should definitely go talk to him' clover said excitingly as if reading my mind. Well if clover thinks I should, then I propally should , right?.

'I think you should too, I mean since you have art with him next and all , it must be a sign' Alex said with a huge grin slapped across her face. I don't know , maybe . Or maybe he'll talk to me and then that will make it so much easier on me.

' Okay, okay I think I will' I say confidently. Just then the bell rings, indicating that lunch is over.

I get up out of my seat and say my goodbyes to the gang, then I head for my locker. At my locker I grab my art folder and my paintbrushes were drawing and painting a person today, and I haven't even got a model for it in mind.

I'm walking to my art class when I see him at the door waiting leaning against the door frame , could it be for me?, No, why would he be waiting for you ,don't be stupid Sam. Just then he spots me and smiles and locks my eyes with his again like he did at lunch time.

Breath Sam, its ok just go up and talk to him, besides by the looks of it he's going to be the one talking to you. I take another step towards him to go talk to him and see were today will lead me .

* * *

**_there you have it chapter 1 please tell me if you liked it and if i should continue.? OH btw i cant update so great because of my exams sorry , once there over updates will be quicker xxxx_**


	2. models!

**_So, sooo sorry it took so long and I mean long , sorry . But I do have an excuse , my junior cert exams was all last week and there was some this week too and I really, honestly, had no time to eat never mind write anything. Oh and I would really like to thank poison's ivy and mysterygirl1932 for reviewing I will be a better writer for it ._**

* * *

_I'm walking to my art class when I see him at the door waiting leaning against the door frame , could it be for me?, No, why would he be waiting for you ,don't be stupid Sam. Just then he spots me and smiles and locks my eyes with his again like he did at lunch time._

_Breathe Sam, its ok just go up and talk to him, besides by the looks of it he's going to be the one talking to you. I take another step towards him to go talk to him and see were today will lead me ._

* * *

chapter 2

model's!

David's point of view.

D.O.V

''**Well done, you will be well rewarded for your efforts. I knew you were the man for the job. Did you see how easily she fell for all your little trap's! , just two more mission's that you need to do, that involve her, and then it's on to the real mission and real reward. I'll contact you with further information real soon. T.**''

I smirk at the text message before me and snap my phone shut. This is going to be too easy. Get Samantha's undying trust, get her to lead me to WOOHP and then locate the time machine that WOOHP has created in there headquarters and use it to go back in time to the medieval times and locate and retrieve the stone of power.

Yup easy ….ye right. Well not easy but I assure you its nothing I cant handle, I would not be telling you a sin if I said I've been through worse. Ye, I know, really makes you wonder doesn't it.

I grab my art sketch book, that I will be needing for my next class and gently, click my locker closed. Sam is in my next class, art, and I need to work fast because Terence has a schedule planned and I have a deadline, so I might as well start the next little mission now in the next class, besides it a perfect opportunity for my assigned mission.

It will be difficult I will admit , only because Sam is the most independent woman I know and not to mention she is insanely smart and might catch on. But that's what makes a mission, a mission and I like a little challenge and no doubt she will provide that challenge with equal interest.

Of course there is another reason why this mission might be difficult, a reason that had only developed today after English class. I think I might have feeling for Sam, its nothing big or, something to worry about but its defiantly there and its not going away and every time I lead her on, I feel like its not a mission, I feel like its my true feelings and i'm not forced into my actions and I'm just David and she's just Sam and I don't need to hurt her in the future to come.

Were drawing and painting a person today in art class and I'm using Sam as a model. Of course she doesn't know it yet but when I ask her I don't think she could say no, she's very polite in that way, one of the thinks I like about Sam, her kindness. I like a lot of things about Sam…..no I cant , I need to focus, she's just a stepping stone , that's all, you don't have feelings for her and besides you're the bad guy and she's the good girl and they most defiantly DON'T mix.

I walk over slowly to the red classroom door and glance inside to see, most of the students in our class already in there seats with there chosen model's seating stiffly in front of them.

''_God_'' I sighed in frustration caused by my thoughts. Having to stay in school when I could be doing better things with my time. I guess I like the poetry in English class, drawing and painting in art class and playing the guitar in my music class, but I could do that in the comfort of my own premises. I guess its just a cover up for my real life.

I roll my eyes and sigh again, ''_ah sure what ya gonna do_'' I tell myself. I fix my gaze back to the outside of the classroom and I lean my shoulder against the doorframe, I'll wait for her here, she wont be long, she's never late.

I'm waiting almost a minute when I see a slim figure coming up from the shadows of the hall way, I don't recognise her straight away but her long, red, silky hair gives her away to me.

I smile at her gently and stare longingly into her eyes, her deep green eyes seem to get deeper as I continue to stare into them, her two eyes twinkling like emerald jade stones in the sun.

She's beautiful….. No, no, try and concentrate, she's the one supposed to be feeling dazed and delirious, not you, ''_god damn it David_!'' I yell at my self in my thoughts.

She's getting closer, so close I can even hear every shaky breath she's taking. Its funny the way I have that effect on women.

Just as I'm about to say hi to her and start up the conversation. I hear a loud, squeaky, high pitched laugh coming from behind me. ''_oh god damn it! MANDY''_ my thoughts roar with frustration and anger. ''_quick run_!'' my cowardly side yells at me, but I don't.

''_David!, you do know were drawing and painting a person today?, and we have to pick a model to draw?'_' Mandy asked in her annoyingly squeaky voice.

''_yes Mandy, of course I know_ '' I answer in the most polite manner I can manage considering the circumstances.

''_well…. I could be your model. After all I am model material duh_!'' then she poses into a hand on hip position and laugh's her annoyingly squeaky laugh again. '' _RUN, I don't think your eardrum's can take much more of it_'' my cowardly side jokes

I look at Sam and she has a torn look on her face but quickly changes it into a bright smile when she realised I was looking at her.

Its okay I can sort this out easily and no way is Mandy being my model, I have a deadline on his job and I need to work fast and manly, purely I cant stand her or her voice.

* * *

**So there you go chapter 2 once again so sorry it took so long xx. I hope you enjoyed it, I no, its not interesting but it will be when I get into the story. Read and review please.xx**


	3. Partners!

**'Okay, so here's chapter 3. I'm sorry, but I just had to make David evil, besides, guys are way more hotter when there bad lol, what can I say I'm a sucker for the bad guy. Hope you enjoy !x'**

* * *

_I look at Sam and she has a torn look on her face but quickly changes it into a bright smile when she realised I was looking at her. _

_Its okay I can sort this out easily and no way is Mandy being my model, I have a deadline on his job and I need to work fast and manly, purely, the reason is because I cant stand her or her voice._

* * *

Totally love struck!.

Partner's!

Chapter 3

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

I want you to do something for me, okay?, I want you to imagine a dying animal in distress, squealing, screeching out to you to help it. Do you have it ?,good!, cause that's exactly the sound that came next. And, no it wasn't a dying animal in distress, it was the sound of Mandy's, squeaky, little, high pitched, laugh. she came out of nowhere, well, at least that's what it seemedlike when I was gazing into David's eyes.

She walked right in front of David, turning her back to me and breaking the spell, like gaze, David had upon me. when she stopped laughing, that incredibly annoying laugh, she asked

''_David!, you do know were drawing and painting a person today?, and we have to pick a model to draw?__''_. Nooooo please don't ask her, not that I want him to ask me or anything, but if he asks her then they'll be talking to each other a lot and I hate been the jealous type, and id much rather hate her for being a cruel, obnoxious, bitch, than hating her because she's getting close to David.

He informed her that he '_of course' _knew about it. Damn that reminds me I need to ask someone will they be my partner, for a model of my own. Other than finding a partner I'm actually looking forward to today's class, it should be fun- '_should _be'.

I decide to go into the classroom and quickly find a partner for the project but my legs wont move, its like there stuck and I'm standing there like a spanner, staring at David, and Mandy's back, I'm curious as to what will happen. Will he ask her? or will she just come out with it?, without a second thought, and I'm sure me and her both know the answer he'll give to that. I got my answer as soon as I thought the question, by Mandy.

''_well__…__. I could be your model. After all I am model material, duh!_'' Mandy said confidently. Damn it,why couldn't I be like that? … Not like Mandy, oh, god no, I'd just like to be more confident and less shy. But I cant help it, its who I am, its what makes me, well… me and its my type of character and structure and I'm not going to change it because of some guy. But you see that's just it, its not just _some_ guy, is it?. No, it's de guy, handsome, charming, smart. Everything that every girl dreams of. And I cant have him because I'm to shy to try, and to ugly.

I look up at David, only to see that he's looking straight at me and I quickly smile to hide the pained expression, that i'm sure, was showing on my face, what if he seen it?, what would he think? I ask myself. I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something about him. He makes me feel like I can do anything I want and its just this wonderful, peaceful, feeling and I get it every time I look into his eyes.

He smiles back and looks at me for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Mandy.

'_Sorry Mandy, I'd hate to disappoint you, but I already have a partner for the art project'_ he stated apologetically. He must have got here earlier and asked someone before I came, its the only explanation I can think of..

'Really!…. Who?' Mandy asked, looking around her and David, for someone he could have asked. And that's my cue to leave, I rise my foot to take a step towards the classroom but I stop dead in my tracks, when I hear David's next words, can you take a guess?.

'_Samantha_' he lied simply, well at least I think he's lying because unless, for some unknown reason, I cant remember David asking me to be his partner for the art project, which I'm pretty sure I would remember, considering, then he is lying.

I looked back at him, my face expression looked, I'm pretty sure, shocked, cause that's how I felt, shocked, for a moment I thought I was just hearing thing's, my own personal fantasies coming out disrupting my sanity, but then I heard, 'Samantha' being repeated by Mandy, like it was dirty word, back to David, and then flung around, full force, to meet my shocked expression with her angry, and just as shocked, one. I didn't know what to do, every time I came up with something to say, I swallowed it back down again, she can be really scary at times and this was one of those times, Iv seen worse, of course but none scared me like Mandy's furious face. I looked at David for help, but all he did was wink at me and smile.

'_Em …yeah, were partners…..eh, I don't mean partners 'partners', I mean partners for the art project thingy, its not like he's my boyfriend or any thing_' I explain to Mandy while embarrassing myself in front of David, GREAT. What was I thinking '_its not like he's my boyfriend or any thing' _I mean, who say's that when explaining to someone that there partners in a project with someone else, no one that's who, no one but me of course.

Mandy doesn't bother with the situation anymore, and waves goodbye to David with, what is defiantly, a fake smile and walks past me with her two clones, Catlin and Dominique, and mutters, loud enough so I could hear it, '_She's not even pretty enough it be his model, I mean look at her, what is he thinking!_'. I know it shouldn't, but her words stab at me like a hundred well sharpened knives. And I cant help but look like iv just been hurt.

' _you know she's wrong, don't you?' _David's voice comes into my hearing. And I don't know why, but its like he healed all the stab wounds, and hurt, in only two easy seconds, because I feel a smile creep across my face, but I look down to hide it.

'_you shouldn't hide it like that, its cruel, putting something so beautiful down' _he say's smoothly, and I'm not sure if the last part is about me or my smile. I can feel my cheeks heat up with the sound of his words, and I want to hide,-run, But I don't, I look up at him and smile again anyway, and as I do a tear, that came out of nowhere, ran down the left side of my cheek. and just as I was about to wipe it away, David's hand beats me to it, and in one swift movement, wipes the tear from my face away, I look up at him thankfully, and then he started to move closer to me, putting his right hand on my left cheek and bent down lower to my face and closer to my lips and then moved his lips to my ear,

'_I think you're the most beautiful girl I know, Samantha_' he whispers huskily in my ear, and then pulls his lips away from my ear, to bring them back to my lips. Just as our lips are inch's away from each other's, the last bell buzz's, indicating that its time to be in your class seat. And I jump with the sudden noise of it, and to the sudden realisation of how close we are.

Much to my disappointment, David pulled back from my face and reluctantly removed his hand from my cheek but to my surprise, soon replace's it with my hand. The feel of his touch brought a slight shiver to my spine and I felt the way I did at lunch time again.

'_Lets get out of here_' he said, somehow it sounded like a question. I'm so dazed all I can do is nod in response.

He smiled at me and started running down the hall to get to the exit of the school, gently pulling me behind him. I couldn't stop looking at him from behind, I was amazed by him and I also couldn't stop smiling. This isn't me, but I don't care, all I want to do is be with him, because he is the only person who makes me feel normal, and not just a brainy-ac. He makes me feel loved.

Funny, I don't know where we are going or what we are going to do when we get there but, and here's the funny part, I really didn't care as long as he's with me and we are alone, I don't care because…..because… I think i'm in love with him.

* * *

**'OOO I wonder were there going?…I would like to point out that in Drogheda (My Hometown) 'spanner' is a very comen word we use, sorry if its OC. if you don't know want it means, all it means is 'fool, idiot, dope, ect..' but with more class lol. well that's all just, read and review please. Xx'**


	4. Do you trust me!

**And here we go with chapter 4, personally, I find this chapter more interesting than the rest, but that just my opinion, so please share yours. Xx**

* * *

_Funny, I don__'__t know where we are going or what we are going to do when we get there but, here__'__s the funny part, I really didn__'__t care as long as he__'__s with me and we are alone, I don__'__t care because__…__..because__…__ I think i__'__m in love with him._

* * *

Totally love struck!.

Do you Trust me?!

Chapter 4

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

Its hard to explain the feeling that was going through me when we ran across the courtyard of the school ,trying get to the parking lot as fast as possible. I felt a panicky, weary, feeling at first, that was only caused by the thought of a nearby teacher catching us. But the panicky, weary feeling soon turned into a anxious, curious feeling, that was caused by the thought of where exactly were we going to go. My next and final feeling stayed with me longer than the rest of them. It was an excited and happy feeling, that I welcomed into my system, and was glad that it stayed there.

He looked so happy, he was smiling every time I glanced at him. I wonder what he's thinking, and if he feels the same way I do. I did say that I loved him but I think it was just the magic of the moment, but then how come I still feel like I do love him, but I cant, can I?. I mean, I don't even know what love feels like, I never experienced it before, and it could have just been the sudden rush of things and the rush of feelings that went straight to my heart, instead of my head.

My breath is getting heavy and my heart feels like its about to burst out of my chest, but I still don't slow down, I cant, not even if I wanted to. My heart may want to stop for rest, but my legs wont have any of it, there going faster every time I feel like stopping, every time I feel… weak, and of course my legs have the help of David's hand pulling me along behind him, but he does it gently so it doesn't feel forced. My legs are moving so fast, that I'm almost up beside him running, instead of behind him, _**almost**_.

All of a sudden my legs stop and we come to a halt in front of his beautiful, incredibly shiny, sliver B. M. W. I look at it with amazement and then glance up at David only to have my green eyes, locked with his ,just as green, ones. I don't want to move, I want to stay like this forever, but then a sudden burning inside me wants to move, but not _**away**_ from him.

He flashed me a crooked smile, then lets go of my hand softly and turns away to go over to the passenger door and with a click he opened it for me.

'_Hop in' _he says smoothly. I smile at him and walk over to the car door intending to get it, but I don't, I hesitate. He looked at me as a confused expression came across his face. I looked up at him apologetically, I couldn't, I just couldn't get in a car with him, not knowing where were going and further more I never cut class, i'm acting like a love stuck fool, i'm not like that, i'm Samantha, the responsible one that doesn't get into trouble, especially over a guy. I mean, look at me, smiling like a child with a new toy, he must think i'm the easiest catch _**ever**__!_.

'_I'm sorry' _I say '_I cant, I don't even k-'_

'_do you trust me_?' he interrupts. Do I _**trust**_ him?, do I?, I don't know the answer but something inside of me already has the answer. I do, don't I? , I trust David, with now, all my heart, I cant fight it anymore, I'm his.

'_what_' I ask just to be sure I heard him right.

'_Do you trust me_?' he repeated but quieter.

'_yes_' I reply breathlessly. He walks over to me slowly, places a hand on my cheek and whispers huskily into my hear.

'_Well then, it wont matter where were going, as long as you trust me_'.

My breath catches and my heartbeat, along with my pulse rate, has, I'm sure, gone ninety. I look up at him and he catches my eyes with his, then he slowly bends his head down and lines his lips just inches from mine. And that's when I'm pretty sure my heart completely stopped beating, because just after that little moment, his soft lips gently crushed mine. His hands where now both resting on each side of my waist. And my hands, slowly snaked there way up around his neck. The feel of his lips on mine was indescribable, and so was the kiss itself, think of the most wonderful kiss you have ever experienced, that's probably as close as I can get to describing what I was feeling. I felt tingly and I also noticed one more feeling I had, pretty well, desire, lust.

The kiss was soft at first but then became more passionate as the kiss went on. One of his hands stayed clutched to my lower back., and the other hand went to the back of head pushing my head more, gently, into his. I felt my hands tighten around his neck, and one of my hands were entwined in his soft hair. The hand that was on my lower back pushed me more into his body, and I could feel his lean hard muscles through his t-shirt, when his body pressed up against me. I felt him lick my bottom lip slightly, with that a moan escaped from my lips, causing him to smirk and me to blush. And then all to soon, we both pulled away because of lack of air. I was breathing heavily, but all he was doing was smiling at me, even tough the kiss was over he still had both his hands griped onto my hips and both my hands were still around his neck.

I looked up at him, when I finally regained my respiration system, I let my arms fall to my sides. His eyes where filled with lust, I wanted to kiss him again, but all to soon he dropped his hands from my hips and entwined his hand with mine and gently pulled me towards his car again. He opened the passenger door again but before I could get in, he pulled me into him and whispered quietly into my ear.

'_hop in'_

I decided to leave him a little dazed, like he had left me, so I whispered back into his ear, with, what I hoped was in, a seducing tone.

' _I think I will' _I smirked at him, as I let go of his hands and got into his car. He was outside the car for a minute, before I seen him shake his head, and walk around the to get into the drivers seat. I was proud of myself a little bit, I made David dazed, I mean, _**me**_, make him dazed, its a Miracle, a miracle that I'm especially proud of.

He got in the car and gave me a crooked smile, before starting up the engine. For the entire journey there was this silence, but it wasn't a awkward silence, it was a relaxing silence , that i'm sure we both enjoyed. I looked out the window of the car to see unfamiliar surroundings and that's what hit my invisible curiosity button.

'_Not that I don't trust you or anything, but where are we going_?' I asked breaking the silence.

'_I know a place that we can go to be alone_' he answered dryly.

This made me a little nervous, us being _**alone **_together, and what kind of '_alone_' was he talking about? And what was he planning to do when we were alone?. well whatever he meant, or whatever he had planned, I was just going to have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? I really hoped David would have different colour eyes, it would make it so much better lol. Please read and review. xx**

.


	5. The beach house!

**OMG !! Soooo sorry, I went on holiday's for two weeks and I forget about the story completely. And (as always) there was no internet and no possible way to update for you guy's. I truly am sorry, because I too hate it when an author doesn't update in a really, really, long time. But the good side of it is I got to sit down out in the sun with my laptop and make lots of new chapters so I hope they all make up for my absentmindedness. Xx**

* * *

_This made me a little nervous, us being **alone **together, and what kind of 'alone' was he talking about? And what was he planning to do when we were alone?. well whatever he meant, or whatever he had planned, I was just going to have to wait and find out._

Totally love struck!.

The beach house!

Chapter 5

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

This place that we are going to ,wherever the hell it is, is taking _forever_! We've been driving for about an hour now. We must be close - right?. I looked out my , now fogged up, window and still did not recognise any of the surrounding's displayed outside the thin piece of glass. I did, however, notice how sunny it had gotten outside. I frowned and when I tried to move a little(to get into a more comfortable position)and as I did I winced - as my legs were starting hurt from sitting for to long.

And then it hit me. Realisation, I mean. Of what I was doing. I so far , skipped school, kissed David (not such a bad thing, mind you. But nevertheless not a me-thing to do) ,and just then an hour ago agreed to go to a place(no idea where!)**ALONE!!** with him.

But it wasn't my fault. It was that stupid kisses fault. Making me all warm and fuzzy inside, just enough to make me dazed so I'd say yes to being alone with the person who gave me that…..,warm, sweet, soft k-.

'where here.' David said interrupting my thoughts about our kiss. he got out of the car first and then I got out right after him. I could not believe what I was seeing when I looked out over the roof of the car. It was huge. The house, I mean. or maybe it wasn't a house, perhaps a mansion?. I don't know! but whether it was a house or not, it was huge. Could it be David's?.

David caught my, jaw dropping, wide eyed, gaze that was fixated on his, might be, house.

'do you like it?,' he laughed, obviously, knowing I did. 'The house should be empty. Except for James our butler and my close friend. All the maids should be gone home for the rest of the year, until next June. which is when me and my family come here to spend our summer holidays. At our beech house'.

Maids?, butlers?. I didn't know anything about this. Which made me wonder, do I really know David at all?.

'wow, David its huge' was the only thing I could come up with. Well, what was I supposed to say? Something like-'Hey, David, I really don't know you at all, do I? and what the hell? Are you like… rich or something?'. I don't think so!. Then I walked around the car to the front door and stud beside David. He rang the doorbell. And you could hear it echo all trough the inside of the house. As we waited for the butler, eh, James, I think, to answer the door. I looked back at the, huge, healthy, fully coloured green, garden. And was totally amazed by it.

It was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. It had hedges surrounding it, along with the big black gates that cut it off from the beach. It had all types of different colour flowers around the edges of the green lawn and had flowerbeds all over the place. But my favourite part about the garden. Was the beautiful rose bushes that ran on the outside of the steps, leading up to the house, were I was currently standing with David. Its was just….just….wow.

Its was the kind of garden that if you entered it into a garden competition, it would win hands down. I wonder what the backyard is like? Or the back playing field, since the front yard is the same length as one.

Just then the big wooden door, with the steel doorknobs, creaked open and then two hazel eyes peered out from the darkness of the inside house.

The man behind the door squinted for a moment, then his face brightened into a smile when he recognised David . And then he opened the door fully for us.

' Young David,' he said 'what are you doing here?'. Then when he noticed me he smiled politely and added 'and who's your friend?'.

This man looked about middle aged, and had black hair with a hint of grey streaks going trough the sides of it. He had a few wrinkles but only under his eyes and above his mouth. Other than that he didn't look old at all.

'hey, James,' David said 'this is Sam a very good friend of mine from school.' he said looking at me smiling 'and I just thought I'd stop by and show her the summer house.'

'does your parents know?' James asked. But it sounded like he already knew the answer.

'ye, sure they know' David answered laughing. Knowing full well that James knew that his parents didn't know at all.

'ye,' James said as he ushered us inside 'sure'.

The inside of the hall was huge it had to stairways which joined as one at the second story of the house/mansion. The place was so amazing I felt like a princess living in a castle. And David was the prince it was perfect.

'would you two like something to eat from the kitchen?' James, so politely, asked us. Just then when my mind thought of food, my stomach grumbled and I remembered that I hadn't ate anything at lunch time. so I really was hungry.

David laughed when he heard my stomach and told James 'yes, it would appear Sam's hungry' I blushed at this. I really felt embarrassed. Its so hard to be human around him.

'okay then, make yourselves at home and I'll be back with some food and drink for you two' James said, once again, politely.

Before I had a chance to thank him, he was already on his way to another room. I was looking around me in awe, when I noticed David gazing at me with a amused look on his face.

'what?' I asked, forehead creasing, wanting to know what was so amusing to him.

'nothing,' he answered, his amused look turning into a sweet smile 'come on, I want to show you something' and with that he took my left hand and led me into another room.

* * *

**reveiws will be loved and Encouraging . xx**


	6. The call!

**

* * *

**

So sorry, my internet isn't working properly so this is my like my 100th time trying to put this up, so bare with me people. xx

* * *

_'nothing,' he answered, his amused look turning into a sweet smile 'come on, I want to show you something' and with that he took my left hand and led me into another room._

* * *

Totally love struck!.

The call!

Chapter 6

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

The heat that was coming from his hand was in-describable satisfying to my bonnie, cold fingers. We walked for a short while until we reached two huge glass doors with beautiful gold handles, that shined when the sun light hit them. Outside I noticed a garden. Okay a garden was defiantly not what I would call it, more like a wonderland. David pulled the doors open and let the hot breeze blow onto my face and tangle my hair. I stepped outside in full on awe.

This was amazing, no better than amazing this was incredible, it was bigger than the front garden. Cause you see the back garden had a little more to it, a little more to make it that extra special, and that little thing that made it more special was…….**A FRIGGING MAZE** ……. Yes, I am being serious there was a massive maze outside David's, beach house/mansion, back garden. Its like everything you see in the movies, the hedges are cut into neat and tidy tall rectangles. That go on and on and on and …. You get the point!. I'm serious though I cant even see where it ends its that big. This is awesome.

I looked at David and he was already looking at me smiling his secret amused smile. I wanted so badly to run through that maze but I knew that I would end up getting lost and that would just be embarrassing for me. But then again you only live once so…..

With that I gave David a sneaky smile and prepared myself to sprint, I was quiet good in my gym class and duh! of course my spy training, so I knew I would be able to get to at least the start of the hedges before David caught up with me.

I was just about to run when I heard a clang on the table next to me. I looked to my right to find a tray of tea with two teacups, sandwiches and biscuits. With just one look at the biscuits my stomach started to grumble again but this time it was too silent for anyone else but me to hear.

I stepped slowing to my right and sat down in the chair that James so kindly pulled out for me then he nodded at me and David.

''enjoy'' he said directly towards me and not David.

and with that he turned to walk out of the room. But this time before he did I got to say thank you, to which he simply replied.

''your welcome'' and gave me a sweet smile and continued to walk out of the room again. David was poring some tea into a cup for me, and the steam that came out of it was swirling around in the air, soothing my nerves like it was hypnotising me. _I must be tired_. as I stared at him for a while I realised he really is perfect. I just stayed like that staring at him for a while, staring at him and his perfect-ness.

I_ wonder if cover and Alex would agree with me for doing this?_. I mean I knew and they knew that I really liked David but maybe leaving school for him was going a bit too far. I mean if I think about it I don't really know him at all. For all I know (which for the record isn't much by the way) he could be some psycho killer that gets his kicks out of killing girls who totally adore him and James could be his, just as crazy, partner who gets rid of the body's and evidence. But where would he put them all? I'm pretty sure dumping them in the sea would be a good idea. Perhaps they do.

Okay…….. Oh my god i'm a complete freak, i'm thinking way to much about this so i'm just going to shut up and eat. David was finish with the tea and was already sitting in front of me when I finally came back to reality.

_HOW LONG WAS I THINKING FOR? SURELY NOT THAT LONG?……. RIGHT? WAS I LOOKING LIKE A BRAINWASHED ZOMBIE THIS WHOLE TIME ?_My question got answered when I looked at David's face.

His expression answered it all his secret amused look was on his face along with somehow a deep concerned look, probably for my sanity, I know that's what i'm concerned about, so why not him?. _Oh, god what the fuck did I look like?._ Trying to pull myself together I glared at him for finding it so amusing. But is smirk only grew wider than before.

''You looked like you were really…… concentrating on something there Sam'' he said then he started to chuckle.

Ok so Obviously I looked like a complete retard…..GGGreat. First it was embarrassment that struck me but then for some reason I was angry at him. I always get angry when I or someone else humiliates me. (and though I don't what to admit it , its mostly me who humiliates me) I just huffed and looked away from him and reached across the table to grab a biscuit before I starved to death but before my fingers touched the chocolate covered crumble his hand grabbed mine.

I had to admit I wasn't expecting it so I gasped a little. He took my hand up to his face and brushed his lips against my finger, that made my whole body tingle with a serge of heat. He had his eyes closed so I guessed he couldn't see a heavy blush that creped up on my face.

Its felt so good to feel his soft lips on my skin and his hot breath that made my cold hands heat up more than before. Then he opened his eyes and stared into mine, and I couldn't look away, it was like he had captured them in that moment. And I had no control over them anymore. Then he smiled apologetically towards me.

''Sorry,' he said ''I didn't mean or wont to upset you''

I couldn't speak it was like my voice was no longer there any more, so I just nodded in response. He's smile grew a little wider and then he gently realist my hand from his.

''Eat I don't want you wasting away on me'' he joked. Then looked over at the backyard again.

Then and only then did my eyes do as I instructed them to do and I looked down at the plate of food again. I quickly grabbed the biscuit and dipped it into my tea.

As soon as the moist, soft, tea filled biscuit touched my lips my x-powder stared to deep and I groaned. I knew it was one or maybe the two girls wondering where I was. I put the biscuit on the plate in front of me and got up . David got up with me and gave me a confused look.

''I need to use the bathroom'' I lied politely, he pointed to a door to my left

''Other there, are you okay?'' He asked.

''Ye i'm fine just give me sec'' And with that I was gone.

The bathroom was absolutely beautiful its was like a bathroom that they have in restaurants sweet, cute, massive and very, very clean. It sparked compared to mine and the girls. Even though I tried to make it sparkle like this it just never did, so I gave up a long time ago.

I locked the door and turned to the mirror where surprisingly I looked pale. _God I need to eat something._ I flipped my x- powder open and there sure enough was clover and Alex on the tiny digital screen .

''Where are you Sam?'' Came clovers concerted/ angry voice from the gadget. I sighed in realising I was going to have to tell them everything. Mandy, David, the kiss, the beach house everything.

''Yea Sam we've been looking for you for ages, we were really worried and jerry has some important news for us'' Alex piped in.

''I'll tell you everything later okay, i'm on my way to the house now'' I decided I better tell them later not now.

''Yea, okay, but where are ya?'' Clover wasn't going to give up that easily,I knew her to well.

''I'm safe, that's all you need to know, now I'll be home in a minute, goodbye'' And I closed the x-powder before she got a chance to say another word. I knew it wouldn't take a minute to get home but a little white lie isn't going to hurt anyone is it.

I sighed heavily. _what was I going to say to David?_ What excuse would I have to come up with so that I could get him to bring me home. But the truth was I really, really didn't want to go home I could say here with him forever. Just me and him no one else, well okay so James too but that wouldn't bother me cause he wont and didn't bother us, so far anyway.

I sighed again I had come up with my excuse, I was just going to simply say that I felt unwell and wished to go home, its should work right? I mean I'm pale enough to make it believable. I took one more look in the mirror and could tell that my body and my pale face was screaming at me

''eat something will you god damn it,' it screamed ''eat anything, just EAT ALREADY'' it shouted at me but I just closed my eyes and sighed again and started to walk to the bathroom door. With my excuse planned out in my head good and ready for David.

**There ya go, so sorry again not my fault xxxxxxxx r&r pleeeeeeeease !! xxx**


	7. WOOHP!

**_I know what your thinking finally… well for the few that do read it. Anyway thank you for reviewing I really was going to give up I thought no one was reading it anymore…hey everyone has there own motivation mine just happens to be when people show that the like it. ily to all my readers if any anymore lol xx_**

* * *

_but I just closed my eyes and sighed again and started to walk to the bathroom door. With my excuse planned out in my head good and ready for David._

* * *

Totally love struck!.

WOOHP!

Chapter 7

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

I watched as he drove away from the house and slowly disappeared down the road. David had taken me home after I told him I wasn't feeling so good, he said it was because I hadn't eaten and insisted that I should eat something but I told him I just wanted to go home, which was a complete lie. I would have gladly stayed with him, with him I felt completely comfortable. How could I feel completely comfortable with someone I don't even really know? but anyway, I had to admit I was disappointed and a little angry. What could jerry possibly want that was so important!.

I walked in through the front door, the first thing that came to me was my sense of smell, the sweet smell of warm cookies. instantly I thought of Alex, she always makes them. I was so hungry I was drooling over the sweet smell of the freshly made cookies. Clover was the first to notice id arrived when I walked into the kitchen, she came stomping towards me and halted in front of my face.

"where the hell have you been? A minute you said. A minute!!!! cant you count!" she shouted into my face. Her face was turning red with the anger.

"yes I can, thank you very much. And I know it wasn't a minute, I was at David's beach house" I said calmly. Alex wasn't in the kitchen but her cookies were, I took two of them and started to eat one as I waited for clover to recover.

"what were you doing in David's beach house? I didn't even know he had a beach house" clover said more calmly than before but still with a hint of anger.

"he invited me out there after we ditched art, there was no one out there so it was really peaceful" I answered casually but I knew I was about to get my ear blown off for it.

"you….you ditched school….with David…..to go to a beach house….alone" clover said trying to gather it all up. I squinted my eyes ready for her to scream, but it was more like a screech of excitement.

" oh, my god Sam, this is so cool! you ditched school! I didn't know you had it in you! Did he ask you to? What made him ask you to go to the beach house? Did he hold your hand? Oh…. Did you guys kiss? Cause if you did you have to tell me all about it, every detail I don't care if its dis-"

"what are you two talking about and clover you might want to take a breath your face has gone blue from lack of oxygen" Alex interrupted clover, coming into the room and then she turned to me " where did you go off to Sam, we were really ver-"

"she ditched school to go to David's beach house with just him and her there… alone" clover said grinning at me.

"oh, my gosh Sam, really all alone, did you two do anything in the beach house?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"n…no we didn't do anything. who do you think I am" I said not entirely all true. we did kiss, but that wasn't at the beach house so I wasn't really lying to her.

" well i'm starting to wonder cause the Sam I know doesn't ditch school and go off to some beach house without telling her friends that she okay first" Alex said calmly but I could tell she was angry. She was right I wasn't acting like myself and I should have called, I would have acted the same If I was in Alex's situation.

"I know, i'm sorry okay, really, so can we just forget about it " I said trying my best to make peace between us.

"Oh, okay" Alex said smiling, coming over to give me to give me a bear hug." but promise me you'll ring in future"

"promise" I said giving her another hug.

"are they my cookies?" Alex asked seeing her cookies in my hand

"no" I said shaking my head innocently smiling.

"little liar" she said chasing me around the kitchen table. Just then the kitchen floor opened up and sucked Alex, clover and I into it. We all yelped as we slipped down the cold, grey, steel slide until we saw an opening with an all to familiar couch below it. _woohp!._

Clover was the first to land, the top half of her body was slung over the back of the couch while her bottom half was hung over the front of it. Leaving her bottom sticking up in the air. I was next, lucky for me I was spread out along the length of the couch so it didn't hurt as much. But poor Alex missed the couch completely and landed on the cold, solid floor, luckily not head first.

We got up groaning in pain. One of these days one of us is going to break something and it wont be the couch. It was a miracle me hadn't broking anything yet.

"hello lady's how are you all today?" jerry said in his usual chirpy voice. I swear I think he likes seeing us in pain. we all groaned in response to his question. " good, so what took you so long?" clover was the first to speak.

" Sam was playing Romeo and Juliet" I shot daggers in her direction. Now jerry's going to start on me for ditching school because it was _improper_, so he calls it.

"oh, well I hope you did well on that Sam, I heard it's a very hard play to process, no room for mistakes" he said matter-of-factly. The three of us giggled at his innocence.

"so what was the important news jer" Alex asked getting to the point.

" yes, right anyway, we have bad news girls it turns out Terence has escaped again, we don't know anything so far but just to be safe I want you girls to be on the look out , okay?" jerry said sternly.

"ye okay jer but is that all? couldn't ya just text one of us, I mean did you really need to WOOHP us here" clover said rubbing her ache that developed on her back.

" well no, but I did need your help on something" jerry said walking to the door on his left and opening it to reveal a large gadget room." this is all of WOOHP's great and not to great gadgets and I need some of them moved into different rooms to be re-done and tested so…"we all groaned in annoyance. Trust jerry to ruin my perfect day.

" don't cha have maids for that?" clover asked hunching her back and walking to the gadget room. " I mean why us? isn't saving the world nearly every day enough"

" we do have maids but the rooms that the gadgets need to go into have some really top secret equipment and you three are the few people I trust" we looked at him sceptically " okay, okay and you three are also the few that have the WOOHP security cards to open the doors" we all laughed, we knew trust couldn't be the only reason.

We went into the room and when I entered it I let out a frustrated sigh, the room was full up to the brim. It was going to be a long day, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

I picked up what was closet to me not really caring what it was or did. It looked like a busted up robot dog no bigger than my hand. I picked up a few more of the same gadget and walked out of the room leaving Alex and clover behind and then after checking which room the little robot dogs needed to go into. I walked out jerry's office And down the long steel coloured hall way until I came to room 660, that was the room the gadgets had to go into.

I checked around in my denim jean pockets for my keys, it was a little bit of a struggle considering my hands were full but I managed and pull it off, after all I am a spy. I searched around with my fingers to get the card and swipe it through the lock. But I couldn't find it. Where the hell could it have gone. I had it at lunch I knew that much but then I went to David's beach house an-.

_"David"_ my mind whispered at me. _No….no David couldn't have taken it I must have dropped it._

"_But how could you have dropped it if it was attached to your keys and your keys are still there_" my mind replied._ But It couldn't have been David, what reason would he have for it…. unless…._

* * *

**_Yay i'm done hope you enjoyed it, I think you might get the hint on where its going now, I think I already told you when I was doing David's point of view. I have a weird plot line I know but weird is sometimes good lol xxx_**


	8. Intruder Alert!

_**my internet dosen't work Seriously its not my fault, I would take the blame if I was lazy or anything but unfortunity its my stupid internet that is failing ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME! I hate not being able to read fan- fic I get so bored lol xxx**

* * *

_

But It couldn't have been David, what reason would he have for it…. unless….

Totally love struck!.

Intruder

!

Chapter 8

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

No, no it couldn't be, I mean why? Its not like he knows what we are or anything. I'm just going overboard because…..i'm so dead when Gerry finds out I lost one of woohps key cards…..telling is going to be so fun.

I walked back the way I came and into the room Gerry, clover and Alex had been in but this time only Gerry was there, Alex and clover were no where to be seen.

"eh, ger, can I talk to you for a sec" I asked nervously, putting down the robotic little dogs in a heap on the floor.

"huh! Oh, ye sure Sam" he said looking up from a piece of paper that he had been reading. _Oh crap what do I say? …. WHAT DO I SAY?_

"eh so here's the thing, I kind-a lo-" my confession and possible death bringer was interrupted by a loud and annoying alarm. Wait an alert? and not just any alert, an intruder alert!

" An intruder!… sorry Sam this can wait till later, check around quick! and be careful. I'm going to see if G.L.A.D.I.S. can find out were the alarm was set off" he said in a rush, running into the other room.

I ran out of the room into the hallway. how am I to look for an intruder when I cant even get into the main rooms were the intruder will most likely be. Damn it! I'll have to find clover or Alex it's the only way.

I ran through the hallways in record time looking in every open room for them. Where the HELL could they be?

Just then I bumped right into Alex. How ironic. She was out of breath, obviously looking for the intruder.

" Alex quick I need your help, I…I-lost-my-key-card-and-I-cant-get-into-any-of-the-rooms-and-theres-an-intruder-and-im-so-dead-and-sorry" I said in rush hoping to god maybe she didn't hear me and I could get away with it, just this once please!

"Oh, my gosh, you are so dead when Gerry finds out but there are more important issues so lets focus on that first, come with me and we'll check the rooms together" she said looking around us as if the intruder was going to jump out at us or something.

"oh thank you so much Alex. Now lets go. where to first though? " I asked feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

"um how about where we keep the most important and powerful inventions I mean what else would they want here…. Us?" Alex said with Apprehension in her voice.

"no, no i'm sure not Alex anyway what would they need with us? Nothing much. i'm sure it's the gadgets, come on" I said taking the lead and heading towards the room where most of the important gadgets where. I waited for Alex to open the first door of the line of rooms.

We walked into the room to find what looked like a red bike but i'm sure had more to it than that. After all you can never judge a book by its cover. Other then the bike and computer machines there was nothing, and more importantly no one, else in the room.

"next room!" we both said in union. We went back into the hallway and this time Alex opened two doors.

"we'll get it done quicker if we check two at a time you go into the first one ill go into that one" she said pointing to the furthest one to my left.

I went in and checked around, it was like a laboratory, Bunsen burners and veils everywhere. I checked every inch of the room, nothing. I ran back out and saw that Alex was still in the same room. I was about to go in when something caught my eye.

A streak of light coming from a door that was slightly open down the hall. I looked back at Alex and she was looking around the back of the room I decided to not interrupt her and go look myself.

I quickly ran down the hall . I stopped at the door and slowly edged it open I peeped into the room but there was no one there. There was just a platform in the middle of the room and a large steel ring balancing atop it. a time transporter

I walked up to the platform and circled it. I always wanted to know how it worked and_ if_ It worked. _come on Sam wake up! there's an intruder on the loose. GET A MOVE ON_ ! I blinked into realization. Damn!

I started looking around the back of the room in the locker-like presses. there was hardly any room for a bag never mind a person.

"Sam?" I heard Alex shout from outside the room. I began to run towards the door. It was hard to run fast in my normal clothes.

I was just about at the door when a person jumped in front of the door blocking it from me. It was a person dressed in black with black gloves and a balaclava over their head.

I looked up and noticed a hole in the ceiling. They must have hid there, waiting for one of us to come….. but for what? Well maybe I was about to find out.

The balaclavad stranger slammed the door shut and pressed the red lock button beside the door and the door behind him made a loud clicking noise._ great now not even Alex can get in, just great_!

* * *

Oh, no! poor Sam, well im sure she could kick his ass . …….or can she ? Lol I'll leave it there, love you lots like jelly tots, even though I don't like jelly tots but that doesn't mean I don't love you ………I'll stop now lol xxx


	9. David!

**Okay, so I'm guessing you all hate me but you'll be happy to know, that I will be updating better because my old laptop that is broke ****L**** is now gone and this is my new one, that I love, oh , so very much. And also now that schools over for the summer there's defiantly going to be more updates sooner than later. I hope to have it finished by the next school year, so yay me!!! ****J**** xxxxxxx**

* * *

_The balaclavad stranger slammed the door shut and pressed the red lock button beside the door and the door behind him made a loud clicking noise. great now not even Alex can get in, just great!_

Totally love struck!.

David!

Chapter 9

Sam's point of view.

S.P.O.V

I backed away a bit and the stranger matched my steps with his. His eyes where darkened with the light in the room which only made him more mysterious and unknown to me . I didn't no what to do my mind went completely blank. If I could only get past him id be able to get out to Alex. But I could always challenge him, I mean Iv faced tougher i'm sure. He wasn't buff but I could see his muscle structure underneath his dark clothes, he looked strong. But none of that scared me, what did scare me though was the fact that he seemed to want me and nothing else, I mean unless he is an idiot and didn't mean to lock me and himself into the room. Or he actually meant to, which is what is scaring me. why would he need me and why is he so confident that he could take me on. Surly he must know that i'm an agent but then again i'm not in my uniform, but why else would I be here if i'm not one ? Oh, god all this thinking is making my head spin.

"What do you what?" Ha. Famous words. I looked over him he really was all in black.

"Nothing much……just you. Oh, and not in that way. I just need you in order to activate that time machine, there" that voice, that voice . I know it. I swear I do . Damn, who's is it! Think! Sam, think!

"I'm sorry to put a stop to your plans but unfortunately I don't know how to activate it" I didn't it was the truth but even if I did, there is no way in hell I'd ever help him.

" Ah, you see Sam your not paying attention. I said, I need you in _order_ to activate it, not actually _do_ it yourself" He started to circle me, with his hand underneath his chin, studying me. How does he know my name? is _he _someone _I _know ?

" And how is that going to work" I asked looking behind me towards the machine.

"Easy, I threaten your life until Gerry activates it " he said dipping his head closer to mine. Since when did we get this close ? Wait his eyes…….Oh my god !

"David?!" I whispered shocked. Was it that I just remembered his voice or was it those deep green eyes. Somehow I already knew the answer. Who could forget those eyes, who would want to? Hurt and sadness picked at my chest, my heart. So it was him after all. I had so hoped I was wrong. So hoped that David was just plain David and not the person who robbed my key card and broke into WHOOP to, apparently, use the time machine for whatever reason.

"Very good Sam I was wondering when you'd get it " He smirked, I couldn't see it but I could hear it in this voice, underneath his mask. Which right after he pulled off and tossed to the floor. My breath caught, why does he need to look so good?

"Why are you doing this?" Why _was _he doing this? He's perfect in every single way. Why did have to swoop so low as to become a criminal.

" Well, you see Sam, I work for someone who's not such a good guy so I guess _i'm _not such a good guy. Sorry to have lead you on " His head got closer to mine. so close his breath was on my lips.

"Who ? " I asked firmly. If I got out of this at least id know who to look for after we locked up David. With that thought my heart sunk. He really was just using me after all. The words 'To good to be true' stuck a chord in my head. Of course it was. My shoulders slumped.

"Now why would I be so idiotic to tell you that ? Hmmm? I'm not going to kill you Sam. So I cant tell you" He was enjoying this. He had a smirk planted on his face as his lips drew even closer.

"You know, if I wasn't on the job right now… I'd kiss you " he whispered in a husky voice that made a chill go up my spine. He was know looking at my lips. I looked at his too. God id love nothing more than to close the very, _very_ small distance between us. But he was the bad guy. Sam Simpson did _**not **_fall for bad guys. I had enough experience in that department to last me a lifetime.

" If you weren't the bad guy I'd let you " I kept my voice at talking tone to show him that his husky voice wasn't effecting me. Truth be told I nearly whispered back to him. Nearly. His eyes become so intense, after I said that, I thought he was angry but then after what seemed like hours he pulled away from me chuckling.

" You'll never change… will you Sam ? " he started to walk towards the right wall in the room. I don't know what for. He just stood there with his back towards me, looking up… at the ceiling?… No, the upper part of the wall. I think. What is he doing. After a few seconds passed I realised he wasn't going to move for awhile. I looked at the door, as I heard banging, there was muffled voices outside too, but the room was so tightly sealed it was difficult to understand them. The banging continued and I wondered briefly if I could open the door in time to get out but he was really close to the door, since it was closer to the right wall than the left. If I made a break for the door he'd spot me to soon. Could I take him on ? Did I want to ?

So I glanced up at the hole in the ceiling that he made. If I jumped high enough I could reach just enough to get inside the hole. Yes, it could work. I took one more look over at David where he still stud looking at the… wall ? Or whatever he was looking at.

_1... _

He was still standing there.

_2... _

I looked up at the ceiling and started to bend my knees, preparing myself_._

_3..._

I did it as light as I could. I sprang of the ground and reached for the hole.

I jumped up as high as my bounce could take me. my hands reaching inside the hole, my elbows holding me up. But when I got a hold of a pipe to my right and started to pull myself up a firm hand gripped around my left ankle and started to pull me down.

"Oh, no you don't" David mocking voice shouted up at me. I looked down and as usual he was smirking at me. I wanted to slap that smirk of his beautiful face. _Damn it Sam!!_

I lifted my right leg up in the air a little bit more and aimed for his face. He moved back his head just enough for me to kick his chest. It wasn't what I wanted to hit but it would do.

"Oh, yes I do" I didn't shout it like he did but just loud enough for him to hear.

The kick got him to let go of my ankle and stagger back a bit. At this I pulled on the pipe harder and got as far as my waist inside the hole and started to try and get my left leg up. This time he grabbed both my legs and pulled. He was fast or my kick wasn't hard enough. The pipe I was holding on to for support broke, lucky nothing came out. But it meant that I was back to just my elbows holding me up again, which was nothing to match his strength, I knew. He let go of my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. My vest started to rise up with the movement of his arms. I started to knee him in the chest. Hard. Then he tightened the grip around me and yanked me down. I couldn't hold on any more and started to slide out of the hole, as I was slipping, my arms got caught on the pointy bits sticking out from the corners of the hole and they were tearing the flesh on the inside of my arms as I fell. I yelped in pain. I landed on my back with a thud. My head hit the ground pretty bad. I actually felt dizzy and saw stars, You know those little white spots that cover some of your sight when you move to fast.

I could hear him grunting and breathing heavily on top of me. His hand where still on my waist and his head lying on my chest. I started to wiggle out of his grasp and push his head over to the side but he lifted his head before I could touch him, his eyes looking not so friendly, more like em… what's the word… _pure anger!!_ Oh, dear God, I'm gonna die!

" That wasn't very nice, Sam" He hissed, his teeth clenched together, nose flaring as well as his eyes. Shit! His legs restrained _my_ legs from moving as he got my arms and held them above my head. I winced when he touched a part of my arm that was cut. He noticed and his eyebrows moved down into a pained expression but once he spotted me looking at him. His face went blank.

" you did this yourself…..I wasn't going to hurt you and if you just keep still and do as I say, I still wont have to hurt you" He told me. No emotion in his voice. He took something out of his pocket and got up off me . I went to get up too but when I was in the sitting position he told me to stay where I was. He then went around my back and pulled my two arms behind me and started to tie them with rope. I hissed when he touch a sore part of my arm.

" I'm sorry, but its your own fault and id rather you didn't hurt yourself anymore than you have. In a way its for your own safety" he said with a smirk and he spun me around to face him. That cocky, arrogant, disrespectful prick.

"Well if my memory serves me correctly, it was you that pulled me down, thus scrapping my arms, asshole" I half shouted to his very close face.

"Temper, temper. Now Sam is that anyway for a lady with such beauty to speak?" he was looking at my lips now, his eyes were clouded over and he had his trade mark smirk on his face. But my arms were stinging and them being twisted behind my back wasn't helping. So I got a little snappy.

"Fuck you" I shouted using the bad language especially for him. Just to annoying him because I never cuss outside my head, I just don't like to. He sighed looking down while shaking his head.

"The feisty side I never seen before… suits you" He said laughing, his laugh was so light and carefree it made me almost want to laugh with him. He doesn't have to be bad? Does he? Everything about him scream's good guy.

"Why are you on the other side" I whispered my head lowered. Not wanting him to see my face.

"Run's in the family" Was all he said and when I lifted my head back up, his lips crushed mine with such force I feel backwards onto the ground my arms underneath me. He leaned over me and continued the kiss. I tried to stop it but with my hands not being an option I had little choice. I tried moving my head but he just followed me and after awhile all I could think about was how good his soft lips were, and how his muscles where rubbing up against me and how good it felt. In that moment I wasn't good and he wasn't bad. We were just two people kissing on the floor, as funny as that sound. We were nothing more, nothing less. But when his tongue slid across my bottom lip, I knew this had to stop. If I didn't stop it now I wouldn't be able to later. Just as I was about to, Gerry's voice filled the air and David broke the kiss and looked up at the place he was standing with his back towards me earlier, Which seemed like hours ago to me now.

"**Get off of her now**!!" his voice thundered. I looked at the spot that David was looking at and seen that a sort of video camera with a little screen had taking up that space. How did he know it was there? I didn't even know it was.

" Oh, come on now, Gerry. i'm just having a little fun with Sam here. Besides she seems to be enjoying herself" He smirked up at the screen that had Gerry's face on it. And bent his head back down to me and if to continue the kiss. I knew he wouldn't, the smirk on his face told me that he just wanted to see Gerry's reaction.

"**GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW, YOU MUTT**!!!!" In all my years as a spy I have never heard Gerry shout like that before. David started to chuckle and got of me but helped me up too. He turned me around to face the screen and took hold of my right arm lightly, knowing that it still hurt. There I could see Gerry's face so distort and red it almost made me laugh.

"Now, I don't know about you but I was told its rude to peep on people. What? Been that long that you get a kick out of seeing the younger ones at it ?" David said to Gerry, who's face, if possible, got more redder by the comment. Even I blushed at it but I also wanted to laugh at it too.

" Why you little son of a -"

" Easy now, we have a lady present. Now, listen up grandpa because i'm only gonna ask once. Get this time machine moving or ill do more to her than kiss her and believe me its no trouble on my half" David said interrupting Gerry's outburst and leaving me with a chill up my spine. Was it a good or bad chill? I didn't know. And what's worse is, the fact _that _I didn't know.


	10. He was family!

**Okay, so, some people wanted it to be in David's Point of view, so, this one's for you's. Also I tried making the paragraph's shorter because i just realised how long they were and that annoy's some people. so, from now on i'll try my best to split them up at bit more. Well hope you like.**_

* * *

_

_Was it a good or bad chill? I didn't know. And what's worse is, the fact that I didn't know._

Totally love struck!.

He was family!

Chapter 10

David's point of view.

D.P.O.V

He looked furious. I would have almost laughed, would it not have been for the current situation I was in. I just, instead, decided on my all too frequent smirk. The last twenty minutes were a blur to me now. All rushed and rigged as if it didn't really happen at all. But the girl standing right next to me, tied up, was all too much proof that it did.

The only thing that wasn't a blur in my head was the feel of the soft texture of skin that I had touched just moments ago. It lingered on my fingertips and made them tingle with anticipation. Her touch. Her skin. Not to mention the same lingering that was burning on my lips. Not only did they feel like balloons from the rough kiss but also they felt like they wouldn't mind getting bigger, if it meant kissing her again, I think they'd risk getting blown up. But, of course, I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let them._ I couldn't let me_.

She was right, I was the bad guy and she was the good girl. And not only that but out of the three of them she was the angel like good one. I had to observe all three before this mission and that's how I know. Though it wasn't really that hard to find out that about Sam. If you were anybody in the same class as her you would know too.

If we did try to be together, which I very much _doubt _she would try, it would be doomed from the start. Even if I turned good for her, no, wait sorry, even if I _considered_ turning good for her I would still be betraying someone and no, not that old fool Terrance. But someone who has been there all my life. Who brought me up, raised me into who I am today. I have him to thank.

When my parents died he looked out for me, even though it was just as hard for him, them dying, as it was for me. He helped me through and through. He may not be a hero in the world and he's sort of on the wrong side. But its only a job. He's not a bad guy in the inside and that's what counts, to me anyway.

I owed it to him to be by his side and fight with him no matter what. To never judge him on his decision makings and whatever he may say. His opinions, His thoughts, would always matter to me the most. He was my family. Or what was left of it. I owed it to him to do this. And more. I cant fall for a spy on the opposite side. It was wrong and I would never want to betray him. She's not worth it. She's not like family, Nothing special to me at all, and she doesn't understand. All she knows is following rules and what is right and what is wrong. What is good and what is bad. She doesn't understand the reasons why people are on the wrong side, nor does she want to. She'll always be a puppet for the spy industry. She'd never understand… she's just like the rest. Like the old man up there. He's face was, I swear, redder. I know I didn't think it was possible ether. And if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I seen steam come out of his ears. It was quite an amusing sight to see. So anyway, that's why I need to leave her in the end because she wouldn't understand, I mean. and obviously I would never betray him, epically for some one who doesn't mean anything to me in the end and would judge me, if not already, by the choices I make. No, no I wouldn't betray him for the likes of her.

"Very well then… but I hope you know that when you get back from wherever the hell your going in the thing that this place will be flooded with so many agents, you wont be able to count them, by the time you get back. Were already working on the door" Sure enough, I could hear the clanking and rattling already coming from the door. "So you might as well give up now _David_"

Was he serious? God! And here I thought he was the best in the business. Terence had completely over exaggerated about his bother. There both more alike than they thing. Even though Terence went to extreme measures to be the exact opposite to his twin brother. Idiots!

"You see _Ger_, may I call you Ger?" I teased. I could see him grind his teeth and his breathing started to get hard. I put on a smug look when I looked up at him and breathed out a little chuckle. I then continued when I knew he wouldn't say anything "Anyway, you see _Ger _that's the difference between you and I. I _don't_ give up. Now here's what i'm gonna do. I'm taking Sam with me on my little trip and when I come back and your people are here or something is blocking _my_ way out… she _dies_. Its your choice. No pressure" I gave the now blank screen a side smile. He was going to think it through but I knew in the end I'd be gone out of this place with my mission complete and ready to report back to base.

I could hear a shaky breath being taking in and realised Sam beside me. I was having so much fun annoying the old man I forgot she was even there. I looked down at her. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked but her expression when I looked into her eyes nearly broke my heart. Fear. Did she really fear me? Did she really think I would kill her? I knew Gerry would but Sam? _Really?_

"You wouldn't David. I know you. You wouldn't kill me" Her eyes now gazing at the ground, she whispered. Because she feared me or because she didn't want Gerry to know that I would never intentionally hurt her . I'll never know. Maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe… I was scared of knowing. _Would I be able to betray him for her?_… No ! No!. how the hell could I even think that! I wouldn't! _not ever!_

"You don't know me Sam, you may think you do… but you have no idea. I'm capable of anything. You don't know me!" I said raising my voice, looking into her eyes that showed fear but sorrow came out stronger in them. She was sad for me? Or for her maybe. Why the hell does she even care?_ Why do I?_ But I couldn't help but think..._ I did that_, made her sad, I mean. I don't want to make her feel that way. But I also don't want to care if I do. I knew I cared about her, I did truly care about Sam and I knew I would regret it. "You really don't" I whispered looking away from her and to the screen that, just that second, lit up again. _Here we go._

* * *

**Well, just to let you know I will be off for two weeks on Sunday. I know, poor me going to spain, complete torture lol. Anyway I have decided to update in little loads so i can update faster. So hopefully it works and I do update like I say i'm gonna but unfortunately life kicks in, so. Love ya's H xx**


End file.
